


Fast Times and Ginger

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, Feels, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: The evidence was in front of everyone's all his life.





	Fast Times and Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts | Fast

_Fast._

“Aye, you’ve a fast one with ya wheels, there boy.” Theodore, his father, dusted the dirt off the skinned knee of his preschooler son. It was not the boy’s first tumble from his bike – and far from his last.    
  
The tyke didn’t care, he beat that red-headed girl to the finish line. It was worth it the scrape. "No time, papa."

_Fast. That was a word._

“Let’s see if you’re as fast with your fists as you are with your mouth.” Alex, class bully, took a swing and found out the hard way he was. 

It is what Alex deserved for picking on the chubby ginger bookworm that was sitting in the sweet shop reading, minding his own business. "Don't have time for this."

The pre-teen did not know it yet, but it would be a thing for him. Fast times, righting wrongs and gingers.

“Whoa! You are a fast one!” Wylda, his first gal, laughed as she grabbed the hand that slipped under her waist band – again.

Then she let it rest there to show the strawberry blond rug matched the drapes before her father got home. "No time like the present, darlin'."

What? The randy teen-year-old liked gingers and girls.  

_Fast. That was a word, one Gregory Lestrade heard often._

“Why so fast? Concert’s not for another two hours!” Pete, his best mate, laughed as they all but flew on their motorcycles to the concert. Greg had read the drummer for the metal band, sometimes showed up early to hide in the crowd.

He wanted a chance to meet him because bloody hell the man was a good musician, good looking as all get out and had all that flowing fiery hair! "Oh, I'd like some time with that!"

Yes, the freshly minted constable for Scotland Yard knew he liked gingers and men too.

“Oh, you are bloody fast when pissed off!” Sally, his new partner at NSY, panted for breath as she caught up and slapped cuffs on the perp the who let the premature grey overestimate the age of the _old man_ that tackled and held him down. "No getting away this time!"

“Not so fast, Giles.” Sherlock, the man he saved when the man didn't know he needed saving, the first time the consulting detective stopped the third-year sergeant from almost missing an important clue. "One time, can you get my name right one time!"

_Fast. That was a word, one Gregory Lestrade heard often to describe him._

It was not that he lived a rushed life, per se. It was just that he wanted things done as right and done as soon as possible because there was always another wrong to be righted, always something else that to be done.

“Maybe you wouldn’t have an upset stomach if you didn’t wolf down your food so fast.” John, his newest friend, chided as the doctor tossed a bottle of antacid to him.

The detective inspector had yet to tell the doctor he had eaten so quickly in anger after having just discovered evidence of the second time his soon to be ex-wife she cheated on the him. "This was the last time, the last straw, John."

_Fast. That was a word, one Gregory Lestrade heard often to describe him in his life._

Except where to finally mattered to slow down.

“Slow down, love.” Greg smiled gently at Mycroft, his husband - the man that saved him when he knew he was lost but didn't think he was worth saving, as the middle-aged man ran his fingers through his love’s dark auburn locks and edged him even closer before letting him tumble over in pleasure at last.

No longer surprised by how much his ginger really loved him or how much he really loved his ginger. "Let me take my time with you."


End file.
